It is known that oral hygiene implements such as replacement brush heads for an oral hygiene device such as an electric toothbrush comprise a motion transmitter that is on one end connected with a carrier element such as a brush disc on which cleaning elements such as bristle tufts are mounted and that is on the other end arranged for coupling with a drive shaft of a drive of the handle of the oral hygiene device. European patent application 12177800.5 generally describes such an oral hygiene implement.
It is an object of the present disclosure to provide an oral care implement that is improved over the prior art or that is at least an alternative to the known oral care implements.